


Got Me Fluffed Up

by BeigeRabbit



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: And then this happened, F/M, When I think of corpse party the setting is so serious, You ever write something that absolutely nobody asked for, and the idea of something stupid happening made me lol, ayushiki, but like out loud, everyones alive and well, ok, this is pre-heavenly host btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeigeRabbit/pseuds/BeigeRabbit
Summary: Ayumi gets transformed into a stuffed doll. That's literally the plot. Yoshiki finds her (of course), and then there's chaos.
Relationships: Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Where the Fluff Am I

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> my brain did not create this idea. I read this fic --> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10521144/1/A-Stuffed-Week 
> 
> The writing style wasn't for me personally, but the situation was so bizarre that the next day I sat down and wrote this. So shout out to ApplemintFictions for the fucking weird fic you wrote back in 2014. I was inspired.

Atop of the bookshelf sat a small plush doll. It’s face nonexistent, the blank fabric sat in Ayumi’s room since far beyond she could remember. It had been a family gift from when she was a kid, but for some reason still sat on that shelf for all of these years, untouched.

Ayumi sat on her bed, gently nibbling at the end of her pen as she looked over the schoolwork on her lap. Her computer was playing music quietly in the background as she relaxed. Growing bored, her eyes kept guiding her attention back to the stoic doll on her bookshelf.

 _Why does it not have a face anyways…_ she mumbled as she typed into her computer where the doll could possibly be from. It took until the third page of google before she saw an obscure eBay listing for a doll of similar nature to her own.

“Wicca Doll: Voodoo for the Occult.”

Squinting her eyes, she leaned toward her computer, scrolling up and down the listing for any more information before opening a new tab and typing in the title once more.

The results for the Wicca Doll were few in number, and barely provided her the information or answers she was looking for. As she tediously scrolled small blogs and eBay listings, sooner or later she felt herself begin to doze off. Her eyes drooped until she found herself completely out cold, awoken by her alarm going off.

Startled by the sound, Ayumi sprung up and grabbed her phone. _Ah!_ The alarm going off notified her it was 6:30 AM, the low battery charge a sign she passed out before being able to plug it in.

Frantically, Ayumi gathered her things and got dressed. As she packed her final book into her bag, her gaze once again followed the doll on the bookshelf. Huffing, she grabbed it before tossing it into her bag. She could always use the computers at school to learn more while her devices charged, surely.

While waving goodbye to her sister, she paced down the steps to her front yard and headed tepidly towards the school grounds.

…

Sitting in the library during her lunch period, Ayumi took the doll out and read over the occult blog she had opened on a whim for answers.

Mumbling to herself, she scrolled through slowly. “Stand Tall Doll… Protection Pour… Ah, Wicca Doll,” she babbled, clicking the link to find out what this doll could possibly mean. Why would it be sitting in her room for so many years- who would have given her a faceless gift as a child?

Sitting in the wooden library chair, Ayumi shifted her seat as she skimmed the page, her eyes falling on the sentence second before last, “Owners of this doll must not apply any meaning to its physical form, the meaning is to be uncovered, not assigned.”

Her fingers lightly grazed over her lips as she stretched her back, quietly mumbling to herself. “Uncovered not assigned?” Shifting her view back to the doll on her desk, “What could you possibly have to show me? You’re a doll.”

As if angered or awoken, the doll lifted its head from its resting position. Caught off guard by the sudden action, Ayumi went to hold the doll before she was suddenly out cold. Her body went numb as her vision darkened, _Hello!? Is somebody there!_ The thought spiraled in her mind pleading to be spoken, before finally passing out.

…

As she came back to her senses, her vision slowly came into focus. _What just …_ She thought before she flinched, feeling herself in someone’s presence. As she attempted to look around, she realized she had no control over her own body, not even to blink. Her mind was swimming, frantically trying to look around at her surroundings before the situation became clear.

She could feel from the items around her she must’ve been on top of a hard surface… and she couldn't have been more than 20cm tall. The hallways around her appeared massive, students passing by seeming like monsters. Alongside the constant bobbing, she was feeling the sensation of someone walking. It suddenly became clear somebody must’ve been holding her.

 _What am I? How am I so small and who would so carelessly pick me up and move me?!_ was the only thought that ran through her head as she watched the hallways pass her.

 _At least we’re still at Kisaragi._ She huffed, watching as more students passed by, whoever was carrying her was clearly taking her opposite of the foot traffic.

“Oiiiii, Yui Sensei,” A loud voice called out above her. Her attention was immediately demanded, identifying the voice of the person holding her, _Was this…_

Just then, Yui was standing in front of the two- or to her knowledge, just the boy holding her.

“Kishinuma! Were you able to locate Shinozaki?” She asked, her voice sounding worried as she tilted her head to get a glimpse of what he was holding.

“No,” His voice groaned above her, the deep vibration of it being so loud and close to her making her skin tickle with what she could only assume would be goosebumps. “I tried looking for her at the library, but all I found was her stuff and this weirdly realistic stuffed doll.” As he mentioned her, he suddenly picked up the doll as if to show their sensei proof.

 _Be careful with me you dolt!_ She wanted to scream but was cut off mid-thought by the light laughter of her sensei in response to his actions.

“How adorable! I wonder where she was able to get something like that? It’s unlike her to leave her things unattended though in the middle of the library where anyone could seize them at the end of a school day… Would you return these to her at her home?” She sounded concerned, albeit rightfully so as Ayumi would never leave her things as she described. Yoshiki placed the doll back on his stack of what she now knew where her own belongings as he ran a hand through his hair in discomfort.

“You mean to have me go to her home?” He inquired, shifting his weight with unease, “I don't really know if that's the best idea. Couldn’t one of the girls, or maybe Satoshi, take it instead? Besides, if she left her things here, isn’t it most likely that she’s still in this school?”

Ayumi would’ve smiled if she could, the idea of Mochida-Kun holding her and walking to her house made her cheeks warm with excitement.

“Kishinuma! You’re too shy for your own good!” Ms. Yui’s voice sung, leaning on her tippy toes before back on her heels, “Shinozaki would love to see you, and how thankful she would be for her knight to save her belongings.” The smile on her face was wide and had Ayumi sensed a hint of cheekiness in her words. _What was that about?_

“Also, I was informed by her parents that there would be an upcoming family trip, she may have left school grounds to go, and accidentally left her things behind.” Ms. Yui added.

Feeling the sudden jolt as Yoshiki shifted the backpack on his shoulder once more, and let out a breath in defeat as he bowed his head, “On it, then.”

Watching as her sensei’s figured began to vanish, she felt the boy's weight shift to turn around and walk out of the academy. _Is he going to seriously drop me off? Nobody is going to answer!_

…

Walking up the estate, Yoshiki ran his hand through his hair once more as if to ‘tidy up’ before knocking attentively on the door. He waited for a few beats before knocking once more. 

“Shinozaki…” He mumbled, before struggling to get his phone out of his pocket. Ayumi watched through her field of vision as she assumed Kishinuma must’ve been attempting to call her due to the lack of response.

She felt defeat run through her, everyone was gone for the week on a business trip into Tokyo, so waiting for an answer at the door was futile.

She began to hear her own ringtone and was suddenly stunned to see if her phone had shrunk with her. Instead, Yoshiki grabbed her phone from underneath one of the things in her bag and let out a large sigh.

“How does she function?” He mumbled, before getting back up and turning away from the house.

 _What gave him the right to be so rude?_ She grumbled, mentally crossing her arms at the entire situation, including his unhelpful commentary.

Yoshiki turned around, beginning to make a trek down the long strip of road by Ayumi’s home. It took some time before Ayumi realized she was being taken up the steps to Kishinuma’s apartment.

 _He’s just taking me to his home!?_ Her senses heightened as he unlocked the door, taking in the view of his small apartment. He discarded her things at the front entrance with little care that she stuck her nose up at, before uncharacteristically setting her stuffed form down on his desk carefully.

Looking around the room with her felt eyes, she was suddenly met with a full vision of Kishunma’s face staring right back at her.

As if speaking to himself, he questioned aloud “How did she get this so detailed? It even has a little nametag…” Squinting his eyes, he examined the doll. Ayumi felt flustered, internally blushing as the boy handled her. She could feel his fingerprints press into her arms and stomach, the heat of his skin making her warm. Feeling cheeky, Yoshiki carefully tugged at her skirt before seeing a small pair of white cotton underpants. If able to gasp, Ayumi would have screamed in protest. However, as fast as the action occurred, it was over. She gazed as Yoshiki laughed, "No detail left behind, that's hysterical.” Shaking his head, he was suddenly out of her view completely.

Her face felt as if it were boiling, _who does he think he is?_ She thought in protest, before losing some of the tension in her felt shoulders as she concluded that in reality, to him she was only a doll. He was just being a boy, a gross teenage boy. _Mochida-kun wouldn't have done something like that_ , or so she hoped. 

She scanned her eyes through what her body would allow her, taking in the small bed and dresser against the opposite wall.

As she felt herself getting bored, Kishinuma finally returned, stretching out his back before walking towards the dresser.

Feeling hot, she tried to avert her gaze best as she could, looking at the ceiling right above his figure, then as far-right and left as she could, trying to find the best angle he was mostly out of her sight.

As the boy took his shirt off, he threw it on the ground before turning towards his bed, grabbing his phone and typing out what she assumed an email or text.

His quiet laughter filled the room as he typed out something on his phone, _What’s so funny?_ She scowled internally, _And why isn’t he more concerned about where I am! Two knocks and that was it?_

Yoshiki turned back towards his dresser, grabbing a towel before stepping out of his school pants and briefs.

 _Eep!_ She gasped, looking at the ceiling best she could with the boy in her field of vision.

Once she could tell he had wrapped a towel around himself, her heart felt like it was beating 10 times faster than it should. She could die in here, in this fluffy prison, and nobody would be any wiser.

Yoshiki stepped out of the room once more, music suddenly playing from the bathroom as she heard the faucet turn on.

Ayumi sat on his desk, listening to the delicate pattering of the water hitting the tiles below and the sound of drums playing against the echoing room. Almost rhythmically, she felt her heartbeat begin to slow down. The room was dimly lit, and she found herself quietly humming along to the song he was playing in her head. _I wouldn’t have guessed he even liked this song…_ she pondered as she continued to hum, taking in the rest of her surroundings. How much more about him had she not known about?


	2. Who the Fluff are You

Ayumi sat in stoic silence, focusing on her breathing as Yoshiki sat on his bed across the room, using his towel to dry off his now damp hair from showering.

 _I do not care._ She mentally recited.  
  
 _This means nothing to me._ Breathe in.  
  
 _This is fine._ Breathe out.

Yoshiki itched at his side, wearing only his briefs as he pulled open his laptop to scroll through something Ayumi couldn’t quite see. Suddenly his attention was pointed at Ayumi, which caught her off guard. His eyes were squinted as he pulled out Ayumi’s phone once more. _What is he doing with that?_

Looking through it for only a second, he placed the cell back down on the bed. The boy dialed a number on his own cell before lifting the phone to his ear, squishing it between his shoulder and cheek as he continued to type on his computer.

 _“Oi, Hey, did you end up finding out what happened with Shinozaki?”_ He asked, still scrolling. _Who is he talking too…?_

Silence went by for a few seconds before she heard the boy let out a sigh of relief, _“So she’s on that trip with her family then? Maybe they took her out of school and she forgot her things. Unlike her, but maybe. I have the strangest thing of hers right now though-“_

His vision peered at her once more, _“Fucking bizarre, it's a stuffed doll that looks identical to her. I thought maybe she made it, but now that I think about it, she left some weird occult website up on the computer at the library…”_

Looking back at his laptop screen, he typed in something once more, this time quickly as if with a specific purpose. _“Yeah- yeah here I got it. It’s some wicca doll.”_ Silence, then a sneer from Yoshiki as he followed up with, “ _Satoshi you’re an idiot.”_

The conversation droned on for some time, having no ability to check the time she guessed maybe a half-hour had passed. She found herself a little annoyed, she had a front-row seat to find out more about Mochida-kun and what he talks about privately and she couldn’t hear a thing.

Having no choice but to watch Yoshiki talk on the phone, it finally came to an end as he smiled a quick “ _I’ll see ya.”_ Then hung up. The boy then got up from the bed and stretched, walking out of the room.

Ayumi took this as her chance to try and move any of her limbs. Slowly she could feel her arm/hands slightly, able to raise her shoulders up and down. She was able to move her head as well, looking down to take in her appearance. Kishinuma was definitely right about something, the detail was down to the nametag with her I.D. still inside.

 _How did that get there…?_ She was encompassed by the huge stain on her shirt and skirt. It looked like ink, maybe from a ball point pen. Not being able to move her head, she mustn’t have been able to notice it earlier. Huffing internally, she looked at her arms and was disappointed to find she had no actual hands, just a round nub at the end of her arm.

 _How am I supposed to get anything done with these?_ She mumbled, letting her arms drop back to her side. This did bode well though for her escape, if she could move than she could undergo a sneak out attempt once Kishinuma had fallen asleep. It was just a matter of time…

…

…

Or so she thought.

The boy didn’t sleep. He was either sitting in bed scrolling through something, listening to music, texting, or just lounging. _Killing a lot of time doing anything but school work…_ she frowned.

Finally, she watched the blonde stand up and turn the lights off, the clock on his computer facing her as she saw a lit up 1:02 AM on the screen. She collected herself ready for her operation to begin when she was suddenly picked up from the desk by strong hands. They handled her delicately, and she was face to face with Kishinuma. Feeling embarrassed, she looked up at his face in front of her. His expression was gentle, merely looking over her stuffed body, running a finger over her hair in its pigtails.

Stepping backward a few steps, he sat on the edge of the bed, letting the light from the streetlights fill the room. She felt her cheeks warm up at the more relaxed setting she was now in.

 _“So weird…”_ Yoshiki said quietly, tugging now at her clothes.

A sudden snort came from his nose, he took off the girl's fluffy shoes and placed them on his bedside table. He then noticed a smudge of ink soaking the doll's uniformed shirt. She watched the boy frown, licking the tip of his index finger before feeling the pressure of his digit on her belly. Despite the now small blue smudge on his finger, the stain hadn’t come out.

 _“Mmmm... Shinozaki will kill me if I return you like this.”_ He bit his cheek as he stood up, Ayumi felt herself take flight as she was taking into the boys’ arms and lead to the bathroom. _Kill you? Am I that aggressive?_ She felt a twinge in her stomach. Hitting the light switch, the sudden fluorescent light would’ve hurt her eyes if it could have, compared to the darkness of his bedroom.

She heard the faucet begin to run, and was immediately startled by the feeling of his hands on her once again. She felt her arms be lifted, as the university top and her skirt was stripped off of her.

_Pervert! What the hell!? Get off-_

She felt the cold porcelain of the top of the sink against her now bare butt as she watched the boy run steamy water from the tab and apply soap to her stained clothes. She watched a small amount of pink cover Yoshiki’s ears, hearing a slight _“Tch… she seriously put panties on the thing…”_

She lowered her gaze without sure to not move her head and saw the strap of the white sports bra she had put on that morning. _Good god!_

She felt a slight sigh of relief as she calmed herself down, it’s not like the doll was curvy or anything. Her belly and breasts were the same fabric without any definition, so it’s not like he could possibly be checking her out. She watched as his hands pressed into the fabric, the suds of the soap dissipating over his skin. The water made his hands look almost oily, as she found her view transfixed on the sight. _Those hands look…_ she gulped quietly, mentally furrowing her brow, _Strong…_

Watching the ink drain itself from the fabric, she found herself content that the boy had gone through the effort for her things, without her even having to ask.

He took the shirt and skirt and laid them on his towel rack to dry. Picking up the doll and wandering back into the darkened bedroom, Yoshiki lifted himself into bed and rested under the covers.

Ayumi felt the warmth envelope her as she found herself laid underneath the blankets as well. Was he tucking her in? _What was it with him?_

She heard a yawn echo in the room and he looked at her for a moment more before patting her head and turning the other way. Ayumi tried to process what the hell just happened. _He… washed my clothes, and tucked me into his bed? Does he realize I’m more than a doll or is he just …?_ Her thoughts wandered as she slowly began to overheat underneath the covers alongside Kishinumas warmth emanating towards her.

_If I leave right now, where do I even go… and how will he react knowing I am gone? And then miraculously appear the next day? Maybe it’s best to stay put until he drops me off somewhere after all._

She slumped into her spot, hearing the soft snores of Kishinuma next to her. She couldn’t close her felt eyes, and suddenly worried she would be unable to sleep. She shimmied the blankets over her face, forcing her vision to darken and hoped to drift away, beginning to force herself to daydream.

She dreamt of Mochida-Kun walking her home from school, her thinking of some reason to invite him in. He’d walk to her room and sit on the bed, patting the seat beside him for Ayumi to follow. She walks up, carefully sitting next to him. Leaning forward, she looks up to meet his gaze, but sees a familiar pair of blue/grey eyes meeting hers instead. She then notices Mochida had blonde hair this entire time, how had she missed that? _He wasn’t the type to dye his hair…_

Startling awake, she was awoken by the frantic gasp of the boy next to her. Remembering her situation, she remained calm best to her abilities to not move.

_“Sh-Shinozaki… What are you doing here? Answer me!”_

Still not moving, Ayumi thought of what he could’ve been talking about. Thinking through her grogginess, she realized her head wasn’t under the covers, but her eyes had been closed. Did the doll form allow her to close her eyes after all? Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she jolted at the sensation. Her shoulder was flesh, not felt like the doll. Peaking her eyes open, she was met with Kishinumas frantic look over her resting body.

 _“What’s going on here?”_ He followed up, taking his hand off her shoulder, averting his gaze for some reason.

“ _Kishinuma-kun… what’s – ah! AH!”_ Realizing her situation, Ayumi was laid in Kishinumas bed in her underwear, back in her human body.

Pulling the covers over herself, she yelled “ _Pervert! Look away! What did you do!”_

Yoshiki flailed his arms, his temper growing, “ _What did I do?! What the hell did you do! How are you here?!”_

“ _I … I – I don't know. Please, get me my clothes, and then we can talk.”_ She mumbled, hiding underneath the blanket, doing her best to avoid her skin touching Yoshikis.

Yoshiki leaned forward, dressed in only his briefs.

 _“And CHANGE!”_ She added, hiding her head underneath the covers as well.

Yoshiki stumbled out of the bed, opening the drawer to grab a shirt and shorts, throwing them on as he waddled to the bathroom to gather Ayumi’s clothes. Calming her breathing, Ayumi slowly peaked her eyes over the blanket, surveying the area. _How did I turn back like this? What cruel joke was this?_

Yoshiki’s figure appeared in the doorway, a sad look on his face fighting the smile as he held up her still miniaturized uniform.

 _“It’s uh, small.”_ He said, the clothing no larger than the size of his hand.

Feeling her cheeks grow warm, she felt the embarrassment grow in the form of a knot in her stomach.

 _“Here,”_ Yoshiki interjected, walking back to his dresser and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. _“This should fit, put this on.”_

Ayumi felt her shoulders tense as he walked towards her with his own clothes. She slowly sat up, still holding the blanket to her chest.

 _“T-thank you…”_ She mumbled, biting her thumbs fingernail.

Yoshiki turned away, walking towards the door as Ayumi began to sit forward and let the blanket drop. As she lifted the shirt to put it on, Yoshiki, unfortunately, turned back around as if to add something.

 _“I’m going to make breakfast, do you – ah.”_ Catching a glimpse of the small bra Ayumi was wearing, he felt his cheeks go hot. The bra was small and white, with small frills outlining her figure. _“Ah….”_ He mumbled, trailing off as he turned back around and quickly left the room. He recognized that bra now after everything.

Having found the hole for her head in the large shirt, Ayumi looked for Yoshiki in the room, but he was gone. “Kishinuma-kun?” she mumbled, confused. Getting up, she lifted the sweatpants to her waist. A bit too big, they slowly fell to the side on her hips. Attempting to tie them tighter, she finally made her way into the kitchen, feeling like a doll all over again.

The sight she was met to in the kitchen made her beam, Yoshiki was stood over the stove cracking eggs as he placed plates and two glasses of water at the table for the both of them.

 _“I didn’t know you had manners.”_ She raised her nose, walking over to the table to take a seat, and take a small sip of the water left for her.

Yoshiki’s demeanor didn’t change as she expected it to, the red on his cheeks still apparent, he waved a hand, mumbling a small “Yeah, well…”

Confused, she wanted to ask what was wrong before he was turning around and facing her with the pan of eggs in his hand. He separated the eggs into two piles on the pan and slid one serving onto her plate, the other on his own.

 _“it looks good.”_ She nodded, beginning to take a small bite.

 _“Shinozaki, how are you here?”_ Yoshiki pressed, sitting across from her and looking into her eyes.

 _Oh, that…_ She sighed, anxiously placing another nail into her mouth as she bit slowly.

“ _There was a doll on my bookshelf. It made me a doll. I don’t know why, or how.”_ Was all she could muster to say. It sounded crazy, even to her, but reality had a way of being pretty convincing.

 _“That sounds pretty far-fetched, even for you.”_ He smirked, biting on some of the egg on his plate.

 _“How else do you think I got here!?”_ She raised her voice, adamant to get him to believe her. _“It’s not like I snuck in!”_

 _“Who knows, that’s why I’m asking. You could’ve just asked me, you know, if you wanted to come over.”_ He shrugged his shoulder, letting a small grin pass his demeanor as he avoided eye contact.

 _“Idiot! In your dreams! I’m telling you the truth! I was in the middle of researching the doll in the library when I was suddenly transformed into it. Then you were all high and mighty, taking me wherever you wanted.”_ Her words sounded heated, but there was no real venom behind them. She was a doll, he had no clue, she literally was only a possession at the time.

 _“I’m going to believe you.”_ The boy let out a breath, eating what was left on his plate as he let his shoulders drop in submission.

 _“What? Really?”_ Her eyes widened, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion at the boys response. _He’d believe me? Over something like this?_

_“Yeah. I dunno. It makes no sense, but most of the time neither do you, so I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”_

Her eyes remained skeptical as she observed his expression. He wasn’t teasing her, and she managed to find some compliment in that sentence… somewhere. Leaning back in her chair, she coughed into her hand, surprised.

“ _I, well, thanks.”_ She said, averting her gaze.

Standing up, Yoshiki grabbed both of their plates and took them to the sink in the kitchen, not bothering to clean them any further.

 _“So, are you planning on staying?”_ He inquired, facing her direction from the kitchen.

 _“No way! I have a key to my place in my backpack if you had bothered to look.”_ Ayumi then stood up and walked over to her bag, hand rummaging in the front pocket seeking her key.

 _“Yeah right. Like me breaking into your family’s home without permission would’ve flown by just fine with you.”_ He mocked, leaning forward on the kitchen counter, watching the girl rifle through her bag.

 _“You look nice in my clothes, though.”_ Came out of his mouth calmly, seeming to catch even him by surprise.

Ayumi shook her head, still searching through her bag, digging her head in deeper to hide the blush apparent on her cheeks.

She then felt a presence next to her, a small pressure on her back.

Snapping forward, she began to yell once more. _“What do you think you’re doing!”_

Jumping backward, Yoshiki put his guard back up by raising his hand. _“You’re really on edge today, which doesn’t seem that fair considering I’m the one who woke up this whole thing.”_

Guilty, Ayumi turned back around without the keys in her hand. _“I can’t find my keys, where did you last put my phone?”_

Yoshiki disappeared down the hall before arriving once again with Ayumi’s cellphone in his hand. Taking the cell, Ayumi opened it before typing out a message to her sister explaining her situation.

 _“You know,”_ Ayumi continued, still typing on her phone. _“I learned quite a lot about you these last 12 hours.”_

Flustered, Yoshiki ran his hands down his face in an effort to be dramatic. _“I was in the comfort of my own home…"_

Hitting send, Ayumi looked up from her phone with a small smile playing on her lips. _“I texted Hinoe, she should be able to tell us more about what that all was.”_ As she spoke, the smile began to slowly vanish. _“But I must’ve left my house keys at my house, I have no way of getting back in until my family gets back.”_

Yoshiki tilted his head slightly as he listened, peering on at the girl as she spoke. _“So you ARE inviting yourself over, then?”_

 _“No!”_ Ayumi glared, scrolling through her phone once more. _“Maybe I can stay with Mayu or Naomi…”_

The boy slowly leaned back, pacing around the living room as he thought of the best option to keep Ayumi from leaving. This was the first time she had ever been over his apartment, and it wasn't exactly under the best of terms. Or consent. The least he could do was try and be a proper host.

_“Yeah… but won’t they have a million and one questions? Like why you’re in my clothes, locked out of your house and were nowhere to be seen half of Friday?”_

The excuse was solid, causing Ayumi to stop her fingers mid text as she slowly looked back up at the boy. _“Shit.”_

Nodding his head, Yoshiki halted his pacing as he shrugged his shoulders. _“I don’t mind if you want to stay here for a little. Get your bearings, we can try and sort this out together.”_

The situation seemed bizarre, even to Ayumi. She had barely dabbled in the occult before, hearing only stories from Hinoe. To find herself, victim, to one of its affairs and now seemingly trapped at a delinquents house with no end in sight, she let out a small snort.

_“Okay.”_

“ _O-okay?”_ He asked in shock, unsure if he was still dreaming.

_“Yeah, okay. You’re right.”_

And like that, Yoshiki gained a new roommate and lost one stuffed doll in a single afternoon.


End file.
